As the advancement of technology, the electronic elements have higher and higher operation performance, so that the demand for high efficiency heat dissipation unit has also increased. In order to increase heat dissipation effect, the conventional heat dissipation units usually adopt a stacked heat radiation fin assembly, and continuous developments have also been made in heat dissipation fins. Therefore, it is the foremost issue in the contemporary electronic industry to develop high-efficiency heat dissipation devices. Alternatively, on the electronic elements, heat dissipation members are disposed to cool the electronic elements. The heat dissipation members are normally radiators or heat radiation fins, which cooperate with a cooling fan to dissipate heat, so that the heat is transferred from the heat dissipation member via the heat transfer member to a cooler side for dissipating into the ambient environment.
Conventionally, vapor chambers serve as heat transfer members due to the vapor/liquid phase circulation therein and are often applied in the heat dissipation field. With the advancement of the technology and the demand for thin and light products, the heat transfer member is now extremely thin, but fails to bear a large locking force when the heat dissipation member is locked thereto. As a result, the heat transfer member will bend and deform to adversely affect its heat transfer efficiency or even become useless.
In brief, the heat transfer member in the conventional heat dissipation device has the following defects: (1) unable to bear a larger locking force; (2) easy to deform; and (3) having a low heat transfer effect.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved heat dissipation device to overcome the problems of the conventional heat dissipation device.